Adorable Sensei Kinder Garten
by Mr.Haru
Summary: Naruto sensei muda di sebuah TK, yang harus pusing dengan sifat anak didiknya. Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji(chibi), belum lagi pertemuannya dengan Sasuke Nii-san a.k.a Itachi.


**Disclaimer** : Ori-chara not mine.

**Summary** : Naruto sensei muda di sebuah TK, yang harus pusing dengan sifat anak didiknya. Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji(chibi), belum lagi pertemuannya dengan Sasuke Nii-san a.k.a Itachi.

**Warning** : OOC, Typo, Childishness, Shy Naru, Shounen ai , AU e.c.t

**Pairing** : ItaNaru, Chibi'sNaru

_Adorable Sensei Kinder Garten_

By: Haru

Part I [_Chu!_ ]

Seorang sensei muda menopang dagunya dikedua belah telapak tangannya. Mata birunya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat kelas yang seharusnya ramai, menjadi sepi.

'_Nandesuka kore(1)_…' sensei muda ini membuang napasnya rambut pirangnya yang menutupi keningnya sedikit bergerak. Lalu dalam hati guru pirang ini menangis secara komikal.

'_Nandesuka?!_ Ada apa dengan kelas ini!' air mata komikalnya semakin deras. Entah mengapa hanya kelas ini yang sunyi senyap.

'_Kamii(2)_…tolonglah, demi tuhan ini adalah Taman Kanak-Kanak!.' Sensei muda berambut pirang ini menangis secara komikal lebih deras. Guru pirang ini menggigit pinggiran celemeknya dengan air mata yang berderai secara komikal.

Dipandang bagaimana pun kelas A-1 di Taman Kanak-kanak ini sungguh tidak wajar. Sensei anak usia lima tahun di kelas ini sedang berlomba membuat origami, tapi wajah manis mereka seketika berubah menjadi mimic yang serius, seperti halnya sang tentara sedang merakit senjata. Ini semua karena tawaran sensei muda Naruto Uzumaki.

Sensei muda ini menyalahkan dirinya berkali-kali, tetapi tanpa Naruto sadari anak anak didiknya hanya terlalu obsesi dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan oleh senseinya.

'_Sensei no kissu(3)_, milikku!' teriak dalam hati anak kecilberambut raven dengan model spike dibelakangnya. Bisa dirasakan seringaian dibibir mungil Sasuke Uchiha umur lima tahun.

'Hahaha.' Tawa anak kecil berwarna merah bata.' _Hime Naru no Kissu_!' entah tawa dalam hati itu mengirimkan pesan kematian pada binatang kecil disekitarnya, wajah chubby miliknya sedikit meninggi karena seringaian yang tdak dimengerti terukir disana.

'khukhu, sensei no lips mine!' inner seorang anak kecil dengan rambut panjang berambut cokelat menyeringai.

'Aku gagal menjadi guru…hiks.' Tangis Naruto, tanpa mengetahui keinginan para muridnya.

20 menit yang lalu….

"_Ohayou minna(4)_…" teriak sensei muda berambut pirang, tiga orang anak kecil yaitu Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji menghentikan tatap menatap mematikannya, setelah mendengar suara yang dikenal.

"Eh, Suke-chan Gaa-chan Ne-chan _Doshite (5)_? " Naruto membungkuk sedikit sambil tersenyum, membuat pipi ketiga anak kecil itu merona merah.

'_S-sensei k-kawa_i(6)!' Inner Sasuke kecil, dengan pipi yang merona, namun memalingkan wajahnya dan segera mengambil kursi duduk, hal itu dilakukan juga oleh Gaara dan Neji.

Dengan itu Naruto menaikan pundaknya sudah terbiasa dengan prilaku cuek ketiga muridnya itu.

"Hari ini! kita akan belajar membuat origami, _hora-hora mitte yo(7),_ sensei membawa kertas origami dengan banyak warna nee," beberapa anak di kelas ini memandang senseinya sedikit penasaran. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar melihat ini. "Nee nee, siapa yang ingin membuat origami angkat tangan!" Naruto tersenyum lepas saat banyak anak-anak mengangkat tanganya.

"Sensei! aku mau!" teriak anak kecil dengan tato segitiga diwajahnya kiba, kakinya berayun ayun tidak sabar.

"S-s-ssensei, H-hi-hina m-mmau." Duduk disebelah Kiba adalah Hinata, si rambut violet pemalu. Satu persatu anak-anak kelas A-1 mengambil kertas origami dari sensei mereka.

'Glup…' untuk alasan yang tidak jelas Sasuke berdebar saat barisan mulai maju, dan tibalah pada saatnya Sasuke. Mata biru Naruto sensei menatap mata hitam Sasuke, seketika rona merah mewarnai pipi chubby Sasuke.

"_Kore(8)_ Sasuke…" Naruto memberikan senyum manisnya sambil menyematkan beberapa helai rambutnya ditelingannya. Tanpa diketahui dua muridnya yang lain memandang punggung Sasuke dengan menusuk.

"Nah, semua sudah mendapatkan kertasnya! Sekarang sensei ingin kalian membuat origami matahari yan seperti sensei kemarin ajarkan!"

"Nee! Nee! Sensei " Ten Ten mengangkat tangannya. " apakah kami akan mendapatkan hadiah? Nee? Nee? Sensei? " Ten ten tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang hilang satu buah. Saat Naruto ingin menjawab, pintu kelas sedikit terbuka, dari tempat Naruto berdiri Naruto kenal siapa orang yang ada di sana Kakashi si Kepala Sekolah yang sedikit mesum, Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya mempertanyakan maksud dari Kakashi, kenapa tidak langsung masuk tetapi malah seperti ingin mengintip, tetapi suara Ten ten memaksa Naruto harus focus lagi terhadap jawabannya.

"Nee? Sensei? " Ten ten tersenyum lagi, membuat Naruto berkata. Saat membuka mulutnya tetapi suara lain yang terdengar.

"_Kissu_…." Ternyata suara Kakashi yang sedikit meniru-nirukan suara Naruto. untuk sebentar sepertinya suara Kakashi terdengar menggema dikelas ini, khususnya untuk tiga anak.

'_Kissu…kissu…kissu…kissu_'

Suara tiruan Naruto berbicara lagi. "Siapa pun yang tercepat …." Wajah Naruto memerah, belum pernah Naruto dipermalukan didepan murid-muridnya.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" dengan begitu guru berambut pirang meninggalkan kelas, yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan senseinya, tetapi tidak dengan tiga murid special dikelas ini setelah mencoba menahan rona merah dipipi chubby mereka, Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji mengeluarkan bakat alami meraka, saling menatap tajam lawan mainya. Dan dalam hati berkata.

"_Ore_!"

…

_Nandesuka kore(1) ;apa iini? , __Kamii(2) ; Tuhan , __Sensei no kissu(3) ;Sensei kiss , __Ohayou minna(4) ; selamat pagi, semuanya , __Doshite (5) ; kenapa? , __S-sensei k-kawa_i(6) : sensei manis (imut) , _hora-hora mitte yo(7) ; ayo cepat lihat , __Kore(8) : ini  
_

T.B.C

REVIEW FOR ON GOIING :D

NEXT ITACHI WILL SHOW UP


End file.
